onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Caribou
|image= |jname=カリブー |rname=''Karibū'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 600One Piece Manga - Chapter 600, Caribou arrives in Grove 46 along with his brother per the fake Luffy's orders. |affltion=Impostor Straw Hat Pirates (former, temporary); Caribou Pirates |ocupation=Pirate; Captain |jva=N/A |epithet= |}} |bounty= 210,000,000|}} |devil fruit= |}} "Wet-Haired" Caribou is an infamous rookie pirate who was at the Sabaody Archipelago around the time of the Straw Hat Pirates' reunion. He has a bounty of 210,000,000, making him part of the new generation of rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000. He is the brother of "Blood Splatterer" Coribou, another infamous rookie. Both brothers gained their reputations for killing Marines. As both of them have bounties of over 70,000,000, they both fulfill the requirement of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates,One Piece Manga - Chapter 598, Caribou and Coribou join the Impostor Straw Hats. but they eventually left upon discovering the crew's fraudulence. Appearance Caribou is a tall man with dark hair reaching down to his shoulders, a distinctive wet-looking tuft giving him his epithet, and a beard in the shape of a 'C'. He has psychotic-looking eyes with many circles around the pupils, pointed ears, and long limbs. He has a long tongue which is often seen sticking out. He wears a captain's coat which appears to be made of fur, dark on the outside and lighter and spotted on the inside (similar to a leopard's), dark pants and shoes, and an extremely long-sleeved shirt covered in blood with a Cross fleury that appears to be the symbol of his crew. With the way he wears his shirt, concealing his arms under his long sleeves, it resembles an unbuckled straitjacket. Personality Caribou is a psychotic, violent man renowned for killing Marines. He apparently believes strongly in God, begging Him to forgive the Marine that tried to shoot him, before sadistically ordering his brother to bury the man alive as a punishment for the Marine's "sins". He later shoots the Marine when additional reinforcements arrive, as the Marine lied to him about calling for backup, without concern for the consequences of his actions. He is also very merciless, as he ignored the pleas of the fake Straw Hats as he had graves dug to bury them alive. All these factors strongly hints a streak of treachery and ruthlessness within him. He is also a hypocrite, as he murdered the fake Straw Hats and many Marines, but when captured by Franky, he cried out that human lives are not to be wasted so quickly. When confined into a barrel, he went as far as to beg to become Franky's slave in exchange for his release. Caribou originally shows a complete lack of fear toward the Straw Hat Pirates (both the real and fake ones), completely disregarding the fake Luffy's orders despite knowing Luffy's 400,000,000 bounty, and still opted to go after the real Straw Hats after escaping from Sentoumaru (though it is not known whether or not he witnessed the ease at which the Monster Trio dispatched the two Pacifista units that Sentoumaru brought with him, or even acknowledged the strength of the real crew). Apparently, he had planned to kill the crew from within after joining, and decided to do the same to the real crew after the fakes were exposed. However, Caribou is revealed to have some common sense when dealing with them. When he found himself alone in the presence of the entire Straw Hat crew, his own crew having been unable to board their ship with him, he immediately understood that he could not win. Instead, he begged for mercy and pretended to be cannon fodder as a ploy to get them to let their guard down; ironically, his overconfidence of his escape from the ropes that bound him led him to drop his own guard, which led Franky to seal him into a barrel. However, he has the patience and the intelligence to remain silent long enough for some unwitting mermaids to unseal the barrel. In spite of his insanity, or perhaps because of it, he does seem to have at least some basic understanding of how corrupt the world is, as shown by his comment on how the Marines need to get rid of their "unspoken rule" about how it is okay to lie to criminals, as well as his comment about how hypocritical the Marines are. However, the comment may be based more on his anger toward the Marine who lied to him about the reinforcements that he called than anything else. Notably, when encountering the Kraken, he expresses fear of death. He seems to be somewhat perceptive as he was the only one who noticed the Kraken beneath them, though he may have been aware of its presence there beforehand. He also showed some concern when his crew suffered a shipwreck from the Kraken, and was angered when Zoro insulted them by calling them jellyfish. Caribou is quite lecherous, as when he first boarded the Thousand Sunny, he set his eyes on Nami and openly drooled over her beauty. When he slipped through his bindings after the ship went over the Downward Current, he was thinking whether he should sneak into the girls' room as Nami thought. He also spoke in a lecherous manner when capturing mermaids in Mermaid Cove.One Piece Manga - Chapter 612, Caribou abducts mermaids with his Devil Fruit powers. Abilities and Powers Caribou is a pirate captain reputed as a fearsome killer of Marines, who has managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago, sailing through the first half of the Grand Line. In his first appearance, he was seen being able to detect the presence of a Marine hiding nearby who was spying on the recruits and reporting their presence to his superiors. However, contrary to this, he later failed to notice Franky was right next to his hiding spot, looking at him. Despite his fearsome reputation, none of the Straw Hat Pirates even see him as a threat, but instead as nothing more than an annoyance. Franky stated that the reason why Caribou is no threat to them is due to him being an "idiot". Devil Fruit Caribou ate the Numa Numa no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit which allows him to become and control a swamp or bog like substance; Franky described it to be "mud-like". He can create swamps of various size, either in his hand, such as the one he used to drown Drip, or a giant one as he did to capture a trio of mermaids. It seems that people who step on his swamp mass can sink in it, even if it doesn't look deep in outer appearance, similar to Blackbeard's Yami Yami no Mi. It also seems that people who sank inside his swamp and were absorbed filled his stomach and satisfy his hunger; this acts as a storage space of some form. The real Sanji was able to kick him despite his Logia intangibility, but it is shown later on that he is deliberately hiding his power so the crew will drop their guard, as he does not believe he can take them all alone; normally, Caribou can shift into his intangible swamp element to allow attacks to be harmlessly absorbed. A major weakness of this fruit is that, as a liquid-based Logia, if he is in his Logia form, he is confined to his volume, as seen when Franky locked him up in a barrel and he was unable to escape. He also has the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Weapons He used some sort of spear or polearm to stab the Marine who was spying at the Fake Straw Hats meeting point. He was also seen wielding a flintlock pistol. History Past Some time in the past, Caribou and Coribou became pirates and gained a fearsome reputation for killing Marines. The Straw Hat Reunion Eventually, the two brothers managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago, where they allied themselves with the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. They were first seen in Grove 46, the allies' meeting point, together with some fellow pirate captains. Caribou spotted a Marine spying on them. When the Marine attempted to draw his gun, Caribou injured him with his weapon and then begged God to forgive the man for trying to kill him. He then ordered Coribou to bury the Marine alive as punishment. They were interrupted by Fake Luffy, who ordered them to stop. After the Marines surrounded the pirates at the meeting place, Fake Luffy ordered Caribou and Coribou to use the Marine that they injured as a shield. Caribou chooses to disobey the order, instead shooting the Marine for lying to him about not calling reinforcements. He then says that the Marines should do away with the unwritten rule that says that they can lie to criminals. He and his old crew then launch an attack. In the ensuing battle, Fake Luffy is exposed as a fraud and captured, while the real Luffy is revealed to the those present. Despite all the other recruits being captured, Caribou, his brother, and the rest of their crew managed to escape, even capturing the remainder of the impostor Straw Hat counterparts (sans Cocoa and fake Chopper) along the way. He had his crew dug graves for the fakes to be buried alive in. Caribou reveals that he never intended to follow the Straw Hats, having planned to first gain their trust and then kill them from the inside, and then picks up fake Sanji and starts to suffocate him with his Devil Fruit power. Fake Sogeking then tries to shoot him, but his body absorbs the shot. Caribou eagerly orders his crew to bury the fakes and happily states that he was able to confirm the real Straw Hat Luffy. He is next seen in the ocean on his coated ship, following the real Straw Hats, commenting that they had better let him join this time. Fishman Island Arc With their seacow, the Caribou Pirates eventually caught up with the Straw Hats ship and they prepare for battle. Caribou is the first to set foot on the Thousand Sunny. Before his crew can follow, his seacow, which turns out to be Mohmoo fled in fear after seeing Nami, Sanji, and Luffy taking the rest of the Caribou Pirates and leaving Caribou behind. Once Caribou sees that he is left alone, he begs the Straw Hat crew to have mercy on him. After the Straw Hats tie him up, Caribou decides to bide his time and wait for the right opportunity. When they travel to the deep currents and encounter a sea monster known as the Kraken, Caribou urged the Straw Hats to turn back, but Luffy decides to tame it much to Caribou's shock. Caribou is nervous and is thinking to himself on how crazy the Straw Hats are for not retreating. As he sees Coribou and the other Caribou pirates come to save him, Caribou rejoices only to be let down when the ship is destroyed by the Kraken. He screams in fear with Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp. He then grieves shortly about his crew and scolds Zoro when he says that his crew resemble jellyfish. In an effort to stop the Monster Trio from endangering Sunny, and him, he gives Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro a way to fight the Kraken. He introduces to the Straw Hats flutter kick coating, which is coating oneself to make a diving suit. When Usopp questions his method, Caribou states that he warned the Straw Hats to run from the beginning. After Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji defeated the Kraken, Caribou was surprised. After the crew entered the Deep Sea, Caribou seemingly vanishes. Brook is the first to notice his absence because he found the rope used to tie him up. He was hiding in a barrel on the ship and was reformulating his plan to kill the Straw Hats, concluding that the best time to do it would be the instant they arrive at Fishman Island. Franky found him and promptly started sealing the barrel with ropes and metal plates so that he could not escape even if he turned into his liquid form. He begged Franky to let him out, agreeing to be his slave and calling him "Master Bikini Pants." Caribou is still trapped in the barrel as the Straw Hats escaped the eruption of an undersea volcano and arrived at Fishman Island. After the ship flew through the bubble surrounding Fishman Island, it fell into a current and the crew get separated. Caribou's barrel floats in which Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp. The barrel eventually makes its way to Mermaid Cove where the four Straw Hats relax and fun with the mermaids. Two mermaids observe the barrel, noticing that it has been sealed tight, and wonders what was inside. Out of curiousity, they suggest opening it while Caribou remains silent. After Sanji suffered a near-fatal nosebleed and was taken away by the Straw Hats, Ishilly and two other mermaids start opening the barrel thinking they might find treasure or alcohol. After Ishilly loosens a few bolts, Caribou pops out and terrifies the three mermaids. As Ishilly and the two mermaids try to flee and scream for help, Caribou quickly proceeds to capture them with his Devil Fruit powers which is identified as the Numa Numa no Mi. Seemingly "satisfated" by the abduction, he resolved to go hunting other prized mermaids in order to sell them at a later date at the Auction House. Trivia * Like many other characters, he has a distinct Laughter Style, starting with "Kehehe". References External Links * Caribou - Caribou at Onepiece.wikki.net Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Polearm wielders